The present invention relates to a system for preparing and delivering a mixture of a base liquid and a diluent. More particularly, the invention relates to the preparation and delivery of drinks, or other liquid food products, by metering a food liquid and mixing this food liquid with a diluent. The invention finds an application in the delivery of drinks, with or without froth, hot or cold, from a liquid concentrate and water, hygienically, easily and quickly, even when the volumes delivered are large.